Halloween diabólico
by pipe92
Summary: Lucifer se a tomado un tiempo antes de irse y junto a la detective decker se enfrentarán un último caso días antes de Halloween, teniendo que resolver el misterio de un asesino en serie que se dice que volvió de la tumba gracias al diablo, Podrá Chloe averiguar quién está detrás de los homicidios y que está manchando el nombre de Lucifer Morningstar. Especial de Halloween
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Este es un especial de Halloween que estaré subiendo durante el mes tendrá 7 capítulos el último será el 31 **

**Originalmente este iba hacer mi primer fic pero me decidí al final para probar con el Hijo del diablo por lo mismo sino lo hubiera hecho antes este fic estaría conectados pero no lo pude modificar por lo que serán universos diferentes**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : La cola del diablo**

Había decidió irse para protegerla de los males que pudiera generar no estar en el infierno, pero no deseaba dejarla tan repentinamente se iba tomar su tiempo, antes de volver a lo que por muchos siglos considero su hogar, luego de aquella noche todo había cambiado entre ellos eran casi como novios, pasando tiempo juntos, besándose y teniendo relaciones sexuales.

ahora ambos se encontraban en su penthouse teniendo una cena, pero parecía que siempre ocurria algo que los interrumpía, está vez había sido una llamada el ángel caído observaba como la detective se alejaba lentamente mientras recibía la conocía muy bien para saber de qué la llamada era sobre un homicidio, se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba para apagar la música de fondo y poder escuchar algo, pero repentinamente la detective apagó su teléfono, para mirarlo un momento antes de hablar.

\- ¿Un nuevo caso? - pregunta Lucifer levantándose también curioso por aquella llamada.

\- Si encontraron un cuerpo en de un hombre frente a una tumba vacía en un cementerio - contesta la castaña levemente temerosa de seguir hablando.

\- Oh un zombie tal vez - menciona el diablo como broma por lo curiosa que era la situación.

\- El guardia dijo que el diablo había sacado la tumba - Dice Chloe haciendo una pausa sin saber si debía continuar - salió corriendo y cuando regreso encontró el cadáver

\- Por favor tengo cosas más importantes que hacer un viernes por la noche que ir a un desenterrar un muerto - declara Lucifer su chiste de doble sentido viendo como Chloe fruncía el ceño - como cenar contigo claro

\- Vamos - Susurra la madre de Trixie dirigiéndose al ascensor para irse.

\- Detective, ¿Me crees verdad? - grita el rey del infierno corriendo para entrar al ascensor antes de que se cerrará.

Chloe conducía mirando de reojo a su compañero, había quedó perturbada luego de que le dijeran que habían visto al diablo por el cementerio, ella sabía que no podía ser Lucifer había estado casi todo el día juntos, aún así desde aquel incidente donde demonios habían salido del infierno había quedado con ese miedo de que volviera a suceder y que en esta ocasión Lucifer tuviera que irse para siempre para controlar la situación.

Tal vez otro demonio había salido, aunque el ángel caído no parecía preocupado con la noticia seguía con la misma sonrisa de costumbre de que todo le parecía divertido. Una vez que llegaron al cementerio empezaron a caminar donde se veía una gran cantidad de oficiales, lo que primero que pudo observar la detective fue la tumba abierta, un hombre en el suelo con un machete en su pecho y algunas plumas negras regadas por el lugar, nada parecidas a las del portador de luz que eran blancas.

\- Al parecer Jason está en los ángeles - menciona Lucifer mirando al cadáver recordando una escena parecida en viernes 13.

\- Ella ¿Que tenemos? - pregunta la detective decker ignorando los comentarios infantiles de su pareja.

\- Este hombre fue ahorcado lo de ser apuñalado debió ser después, no murió de eso - informa la forsene levantándose tomando una pluma negra - Aunque voy a investigar estás plumas

\- ¿Puede un ángel traer de la muerte alguien? - pregunta Chloe una vez que su amiga se había ido necesitaba descartar algunas ideas.

\- Detective no me digas que le crees en ese cuento - Dice el dueño del Lux sorprendido de que Chloe creyera aquella historia.

\- Lucifer debes aceptar que el hecho de que hayan visto al diablo y luego encontremos plumas da para sospechar - comenta la castaña dando sus razones de porque creía en aquella teoría.

\- No, ningúno de mis hermanos puede hacer eso, ni siquiera Azrael - contesta el hermano de Amenadiel viendo como seguía la cara de confusión en la detective.

\- ¿Azrael? - cuestiona confundida la detective aún no le preguntan a Lucifer cuántos hermanos tenía realmente.

\- Es el ángel de la muerte - responde Lucifer sorprendiendo a Chloe por aquella revelación.

\- Investigaremos de quién es la tumba, con eso empezaremos - declara Chloe como primera opción para averiguar qué sucedía.

Pasa las 1 de la mañana les llegó a la comisaría de quién le pertenecía la tumba abierta, que era de un asesino en serie que había sido condenado a muerte hace más de 30 años, pero lo que más le pareció curioso a la castaña era el hecho de que su forma de asesinar era de la misma forma en la que murió aquel hombre, el cual identificaron como Pitt un actor de segunda el cual ni siquiera Lucifer conocía

Raro cuando el rey del infierno era un fanático del cine, consideraron que lo mejor que podían hacer era interrogar al hijo del asesino, para saber si tenía alguna información de que les pudiera ayudar, a pesar de la hora que era el hombre accedió a ir a la comisaría, la detective miraba como Lucifer caminaba por la comisaría aburrido y sin hacer nada, se negaba a irse a su casa sin tener ninguna pista que les ayudará y más aún dejarla sola tan tarde.

\- Lucifer porque no te vas a dormir y mañana vienes temprano - sugiere la castaña sintiéndose mareada al verlo caminar de un lado a otro.

\- Detective no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a dormir tarde por el Lux - contesta el pelinegro bajando el perfil de sus preocupaciones.

\- Bien entonces quédate quiero me pones nerviosa tanto que caminas - Dice fastidiada Chloe intentando mantener el control.

La detective suspiro tener de pareja a Lucifer estaba resultando más fastidioso que tenerlo de compañero, pero una parte de ella agradecía que se lo tomara enserio y no solo como una conquista ocasional, después de unos minutos vio como un oficial acompañaba al hombre que esperaban que fuera Robert un ex director de películas de terror de más de 40 años, ambos fueron caminando para iniciar las preguntas.

\- Robert, tenemos antecedentes que su relación con su padre fue mala - comenzaba hablar Chloe mirándolo fijamente mientras sigue leyendo sus notas - no quiso estar en su juicio o cuando lo condenaron a muerte

\- ¿Esto es por lo de la tumba de mi padre?, yo ni siquiera sé dónde está - confiesa el hombre sin entender porque era interrogado.

\- Esto va a tardar toda la noche, y tenía una cena fantástica con la detective - menciona Lucifer aburrido queriendo llegar al grano mirando por un momento a Chloe quien asiente para que lo haga - porque no nos dices que es lo que en verdad deseas

\- Yo deseo.. deseo ser mejor padre para mis hijos - Revela Robert sorprendiendo a Chloe y Lucifer que no se esperaba aquello.

\- Espera ¿Que?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - cuestiona el rey del infierno quien encontraba bastante aburrido y simple su deseo profundo.

\- ¿Un mejor padre? - pregunta Chloe para entender mejor que quería decir con eso.

\- Si, bueno mi padre era un hombre reservados, estricto, obsecionado con el control y eso sumado con las atrocidades que cometió -

\- Te entiendo perfectamente el mío también es un patán - Dice Lucifer poniendo una mano en el hombro mientras era observado con desaprobación de Chloe.

\- Lucifer creo que sus problemas familiares son muy diferentes - Susurra la oficial Decker acercándose a su compañero para decirlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Reglas

**Disclaimer**:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Reglas**

Luego de algunas horas en el cuartel de policía Chloe llegó a su casa cerca de las 4 de la mañana, estaba demasiado cansada como para llegar a su cama quedando dormida en el sofá de su casa, debía dormir un poco para volver a trabajar al día siguiente o mejor dicho en algunas horas más ya que nunca se sabe cuándo algo pudiera pasar y debía estar preparada en todo momento.

Chloe se despertó cuando sintió como su pequeña hija la despertaba, se sentía fatal por la falta de sueño esperaba que Lucifer estuviera mejor. Observó la hora y eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, se levantó como pudo después de todo ya se encontraba vestida para preparar el desayuno para ambas, a su hija le dio cereal con leche mientras ella preparaba algo de café para despertar.

-¿Pasaste toda la noche con Lucifer? - pregunta Trixie mientras sigue comiendo su cereal como si fuera lo más normal.

\- Si, pero tuvimos un caso de última hora y trabajamos - contesta Chloe tosiendo sorprendida a la pregunta de su hija.

\- ¿Son novios? - pregunta nuevamente la pequeña niña alegre después de todo Lucifer le parecía muy cool.

\- Si, hola pequeño engendró, tu madre tiene esa cara de molestia que siempre pone cuando se enoja - responde el rey del infierno entrando a la casa se sentándose a la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

\- ¡Que te dije de que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar! - Alega la castaña molesta por lo atrevido que era su compañero frunciendo el ceño - además no recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido

\- Creí que lo eramos, somos pareja ¿no? - responde Lucifer confundido con la actitud de su detective.

\- Pero en el trabajo Lucifer - aclara enfadada la detective decker poniendo su manos en sus caderas.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más la castaña recibo la noticia de que otro cuerpo había sido encontrado con las mismas características del que se encontró en el cementerio, Chloe tomo las llaves de su auto junto a su peculiar compañero quien no quería irse tan pronto sin antes desayunar algo, tomando antes un trozo de pan tostado para comer en el camino.

La oficial Decker empezaba a sospechar que Lucifer había consumido algún tipo de drogas no se explicaba como era que estaba tan despierto y bien presentado, descartó el hecho de que fuerza por sus poderes sobrenaturales en varias otras ocasiones lo había visto muy cansados y durmiendo así que incluso en el mismísimo diablo le afectaba la falta de sueño, tampoco era que le molestara que Lucifer usará drogas en su tiempo libre si al final no lo hiciera en el trabajo aunque de todas maneras lo hiciera.

\- Dejemos algunas cosas claras - comienza hablar Chloe necesitaba poner algunas reglas en esta nueva etapa - en el trabajo seremos como siempre, aún no le dicho a Dan sobre lo nuestro y quiero que se entere por mi

\- Entiendo, no quieres que el detective idiota lo sepa - menciona Lucifer sabiendo a donde quería llegar la detective con aquellas órdenes.

\- Segundo, solo usadas tu cara de diablo en una emergencia, prefiero que los lastimes físicamente al menos sanan más rápido - dice la castaña evitando que más personas se volvieran loca o que descubrieran la verdad.

\- Pero dos se recuperaron detective es un gran número - menciona el dueño del lux sonriendo hasta que vio que Chloe entre cerraba sus ojos denotando enfado -pero será promesa de diablo

\- Además debes pedir que sea tu novia como corresponde, no seré igual a tu otras conquistas - Alega la castaña por la forma poco sutil Lucifer además de no estar completamente segura.

\- Claro que no eres igual a las otras detective - responde el ángel caído viendo como la detective se adelanta unos pasos.

Chloe simplemente se limitó a suspirar nunca estaba segura de lo que Lucifer decía y más cuando se refería a los sentimientos, ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con juegos infantiles, encontrándose con su amiga la forense quien fotografiaba a un hombre de no más de 40 años de cabello castaño que a diferencia del anterior este no había sido apuñalado. Lucifer miraba con intriga aquel cadáver tenía algo de familiar pero no sabía en donde lo había visto.

\- ¿Es igual que el de ayer? - pregunta la detective corroborando lo que ya sabía aún así tenía que asegurarse

\- Me temo que si, lo que pude descubrir que fue estrangulado desde atrás - responde la forsene indicando con su dedo una herida en el cuello de la víctima.

\- Esperen, yo reconozco a este tipo, una vez fue al Lux a pedir un favor - dice Lucifer recordando donde lo había visto siendo observado con desaprobación por su "novia".

\- Porque no me extraña y ¿Que era lo que quería? - pregunta nuevamente Chloe Decker esperando que no fuera algo sexual y que les pudiera ayudar en la investigación.

\- Quería ser un actor famoso tipo brad pitt así que le conseguí una audición, me pareció muy gracioso era un pésimo actor - cuenta Lucifer riendo un momento antes de darse cuenta de la mirada de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Porque alguien quiere matar actores de segunda? - cuestiona la castaña aunque era una idea en voz alta que una pregunta para sus amigos.

\- Esto me recuerda a una película de terror, pero una muy mala - Susurra el rey del infierno sintiéndose observado desde lejos mirando hacia todas partes.

Lucifer y Chloe se encontraban en el lux no tenían más información para seguir el caso ambas víctimas eran personas solitarias sin muchos antecedentes, quizás eso era lo que el asesino buscaba o solo eran increíbles confidencias lo cierto era que le resultaba difícil encontrar pistas, bebió un poco del whisky que Lucifer le había dado, noto como el diablo se encontraba pensativo y callado raro viniendo del tipo más parlanchín de los ángeles.

\- ¿Crees que Robert es inocente? - pregunta Chloe dejando el vaso en la mesa sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

\- Si, no siento que sea el culpable, pero estos no son homicidios al azar - menciona Lucifer pensativo el mejor que nadie podía sentir a los pecadores.

\- Aún que no lo fue es nuestro único sospechoso - comenta la detective decker creyendo en las palabras de su compañero.


	3. Chapter 3 : Es como una película

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : Es como una película**

Aunque Lucifer no creía en aquella historia que un muerto había salido de la tumba para matar personas, pero sabía que en el fondo Chloe si lo creía y debía averiguar la verdad para tranquilizarla, aunque era poco probable que un humano logrará escapar del infierno, si era posible que un demonio logrará subir para tomar un cuerpo condenado como lo era de aquel asesino.

Cualquier de las opciones no cambiaba el hecho que si era real debía detenerlo, no tenía intenciones de ser el quien fuera a revisar qué sucedía ya que era posible que la detective lo necesitará en cualquier momento por el caso, por ese momento había llamado a su hermano y a su demonio para que ellos se encargarán del asunto de averiguar la verdad.

\- ¿Para que nos citaste aquí Lucifer? tengo trabajo que hacer - cuestiona la demonio con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

\- Quiero que vayan al infierno y vean si alguien escapó demonio o humano - informa Lucifer sirviéndose una copa de alcohol.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quieres que?, olvídalo tengo cosas mejores que hacer que volver al infierno - responde Maze negándose dando media vuelta para irse.

\- ¿Esto tiene relación con su caso? - pregunta Amenadiel quien sabía que si Lucifer no iba era porque en la tierra había una amenaza para Chloe más grande que en el infierno.

\- Te pagaré 3 mil dólares si vas - ofrece el rey del infierno a su amiga demonio para luego mirar a su hermano - y si esto es para tranquilizar a la detective

\- Acepto - Dice la morena con una sonrisa sacando sus cuchillas demoníacas.

\- Yo también quiero dinero - comenta el ángel de color sorprendiendo a Lucifer.

\- Y ¿Tú para que quieres dinero? - cuestiona el diablo sin entender para que quería dinero su hermano.

\- Tener un hijo en la tierra cuesta demasiado dinero ya no es como antes donde había leche y miel - responde Amenadiel pensando en el futuro de su hijo.

\- Con tal que se vayan - dice Lucifer sacando su billetera algunos billetes para darles ambos - Toma y cómprale algo bonito a mi sobrino

Cerca del medio día Chloe había despertado no había dormido casi nada el día anterior por lo sucedido en el cementerio y luego por lo del parque, por alguna razón le habían dado el día libre durante su trabajo de investigación,algo le decía que todo tenía que ver con Lucifer había escuchado que se reunió con los altos mandos de la policía para jugar cartas durante algunas noches de martes.

Solo necesitaba aquel descanso para seguir con su trabajo Denia detener al asesino antes de que siguiera matando porque algo le decía que los homicidios no se detendrían. Luego de bañarse y comer algo se dirigió al cuartel de policía había recibió un mensaje de texto de su amiga la forsene que tenía información sobre el caso, cuando llego vio que Lucifer ya se estaba en el lugar conversando y riendo con algunos oficiales. La detective decker simplemente lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo donde estaba la joven López.

\- ¿Ella que encontraste? - pregunta Chloe esperando algún avance que los ayudará en algo en la investigación.

\- Pues las plumas que encontré son de ave, más específicamente de cuervo - informa la pelinegra leyendo lo que decía en un papel.

\- ¿De cuervo? ¿Porque dejaría las plumas? ¿Acaso quiere dejarnos un mensaje? - cuestiona la detective sin entender el porqué dejar las plumas cuál era su finalidad.

\- Porque los cuervos simbolizan muerte, el está jugando con nosotros, como en el coleccionista de huecos - menciona Lucifer molesto sintiéndose que alguien lo estaba manipulando como lo hacía su padre.

\- Adoro es película se veía tan hermosa y joven angelina jolie como forsene - Dice Ella López sonriendo mientras divagaba proyectándose en la actriz de la película.

\- Increíble que Denzel Washington haya pasado toda la película en cama - menciona Lucifer emocionado hablando de una de sus películas favoritas.

\- Podrían poner atención y dejar de hablar de películas, Robert tiene un criadero de aves - manifiesta Chloe molesta para que pudieran atención y no se distrageran.

\- ¿No crees que es evidencia circunstancial? - cuestiona Lucifer sintiendo que está vez la detective no estaba siendo imparcial.

\- No cuando toda apunta a el, debemos hablar con Robert acerca de esto - contesta la castaña frunciendo el ceño mientras que Lucifer suspiraba.

Luego de aquella conversación Chloe se marchó de la estación dejando a Lucifer solo con Ella en caso de que sucediera algo más, necesitaba encargarse de otro asunto, debía hablar con Dan acerca de su relación con Lucifer antes el mismo rey del infierno se lo dijera de la peor manera, no quería tener problema con su expareja tenía una buena relación y no quería terminar como aquellas parejas que tenían problema con la custodia de sus hijos.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa llamo a Dan el cual se encontraba ocupado en otro caso, pero le dijo que se iba a desocupar pronto y sino podía decirle por teléfono. Cuando Dan escucho que no era posible se preocupó pensó que algo malo le podría haber pasado a su hija ya que no imaginaba que otra cosa sería tan importante como para que Chloe no le pudiera decir durante su llamada, intento terminar lo más pronto posible para ir donde su ex mujer.

\- ¿Que es lo tan importante que tenías que decirme que no podía hacer en el cuartel ni por teléfono? - Pregunta Dan una vez dentro de la casa esperando por saber que era.

\- Es importante porque queria que te enteraras por mí y no por terceros - menciona la detective decker nerviosa viendo como Dan cambia su semblante de serio a más alegre.

\- ¿Que tú y Lucifer son novios? - Dice el detective Espinoza adivinando que era lo que le iba a contar.

\- ¿Como lo sabes Lucifer te lo dijo? - pregunta sorprendida la madre de Trixie quien no esperaba que lo adivinara.

\- No, pero tienes la misma mirada cuando estábamos juntos incluso más brillante - contesta Dan después de todo la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo - y Lucifer ya no les coquetea a las novatas oficiales, era como sumar 2 más 2

\- ¡Que Lucifer hacia que! - Alega molesta la castaña luego de escuchar lo que Dan había mencionado.

\- Eso no tiene importancia ya - comenta el detective Espinoza riendo un poco al ver que había metido la pata pero antes que Chloe dijera algo más su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Ella tienes algo? - pregunta la castaña suponiendo que era esa la razón de su llamaba.

\- Si, los dos actores muertos tienen relación ambos participaron en películas que Robert dirigió - revela la joven y alegre forense lo que había descubierto al investigar a fondo sus vidas.

\- No todo puede ser coincidencia ese hombre es clave en esto - asegura la detective quien a cada momento sospechas de Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sobreviviente**

Chloe había regresado a la oficina luego de recibir la información de que las víctimas de su asesino no eran desconocidos sino que habían participado en una película dirigida por Robert, la cual no tuvo críticas favorables por parte del medio, para colmo la película era de terror y ambos actores morían en la cinta. Para Chloe era algo retorcido lo que estaba pasando que estuvieran matandolos como en la película, pero para Lucifer no eran pruebas suficientes como para juzgarlo, pero para la castaña eran pruebas suficientes para una investigación más a fondo.

\- ¿Aún crees que Robert está detrás de todo esto? - pregunta Lucifer viendo lo pensativa que estaba la detective

\- Si, aunque me inquieta el porqué saco la tumba de su padre no tiene sentido - contesta la castaña quien se preguntaba porque hacer que todo apuntará a el - es como si lo incriminaran

\- Tal vez quería que creyeran que su padre regreso de la tumba con la ayuda del diablo como un pacto demoníaco - siguiere el ángel caído después de todo era algo que siempre escucha.

\- Hace un tiempo esto serían solo tonterías - menciona Chloe dando un suspiro pensando en lo irreal que sonaría hace un tiempo.

\- Y aún lo son, solo mi padre puede traer a la vida a los muertos - dice el dueño del lux pero antes de que la detective pudiera decir algo sonó su teléfono.

\- ¿Que sucede Dan? - pregunta la madre de Trixie una vez que había contestado.

\- La hija de Robert fue atacado y dice que fue por un monstruo con las misma características que en el cementerio - informa Dan lo que había sucedido respecto al caso de su exmujer sorprendiendo a Chloe

\- Debes estar bromeando - declara la detective decker parándose de su silla llamando la atención de Lucifer -¿Y dónde está?

\- En el hospital general - dice el oficial Espinoza cortando la llamada.

\- ¿Que sucede detective? - cuestiona el pelinegro preocupado un vez que la vio colgar.

\- La hija de Robert sufrió un ataque de nuestro aparente asesino - responde Chloe colocándose su chaqueta para ir al hospital.

Mientras conducían Chloe Decker se cuestiono si era realmente Robert el culpable de aquellos asesinatos, ya que llegar tan lejos de intentar matar a su única hija pero una mejor pregunta era porque atacar a su propia hija si aún no había podido encontrar una prueba concreta para arrestarlo, lo que significaba era que tal vez Lucifer tenía razón y el criador de aves no era el hombre que estaban buscando.

Y si esa era la posibilidad significaba que estaban como al principio sin un sospechoso que seguir ni motivos para asesinar, cuando llegaron al hospital buscaron la habitación donde se encontraba Ashley la hija de Robert ayudados por una enfermera, viendo que la chica estaba con algunos sedantes y se veía lastimado de la cara sobretodo un ojo que lo tenía morado y algunas vendas en manos y pies.

\- Hola Ashley queremos hacerte unas preguntas - saluda Chloe sonriendo amablemente mientras sacaba su libreta - ¿Recuerdas quien te atacó?

\- Me temo que no solo que me tomo por el cabello y me golpeó en el rostro - contesta la chica rubia decepcionando a la pareja con su respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? - pregunta nuevamente la castaña decepcionada de no tener ninguna información.

\- Si recuerdo algo que vi al diablo a lo lejos - menciona la hija de Robert viendo como Lucifer y Chloe se miran entre sí.

\- ¿Al Díablo? - cuestiona la oficial Decker acercándose un poco a la cama de la joven queriendo saber un poco más.

\- Déjame adivinar era de piel roja con cuernos tenía una capa y una cola con punta de flecha - enumera Lucifer fastidiado el típico estereotipo de como la humanidad lo veía.

\- Si - afirma la rubia provocando la risa de Lucifer que solo fue detenida por un codazo de parte de la detective.

\- Está niña miente o estaba demasiado drogada y seguramente fue abusada - asegura el diablo señalando lo que el creía indignado por los comentarios.

\- Lucifer silencio luego hablamos, gracias por tu declaración fuiste de mucha utilidad Ashley - menciona la detective decker despidiéndose de la muchacha guardando su libreta tomando a Lucifer del brazo para irse.

Una vez que ambos habían salido de la habitación tenían una conclusión diferente de la conversación, Lucifer solo creía que aquella chica estaba mintiendo por algunas razon o alguien se había disfrazado de el con un estereotipo caricaturesco el cual nunca fue su agrado, eso al menos podía entender pero una vez que su hermano y su demonio volvieran podría asegurarlo mejor pero aún creía que solo se trataba de simples humanos pero aún así el caso estaba resultando interesante.

Pero Chloe empezaba a creer que este no sería un caso de un asesino normal sin que pudiera tratarse de un ser sobrenatural no un ángel como Lucifer o Amenadiel pero si algo parecido a Maze pero lo que no podía entender era la razón de dejar a Ashley con vida o porque no podían encontrar algo más en las escenas del crimen y la razón principal era porque estaba matando a actores fracasados si era una criatura de la noche.

\- ¿Porque dejar una sobreviviente? sino dio ninguna pista - cuestiona Chloe una vez que había salido de la habitación de Ashley.

\- Está jugando con nosotros, es igual que ese infeliz de Caín con su juego del pecador - Alega molesto Lucifer odiando que jugarán con el.

\- Lo crees porque las víctimas no son al azar tienen una relación en común hasta ahora ambas víctimas son actores - declara la detective decker lo que había descubierto gracias a su amiga forense.

\- Pero porque hacer todo esto si todo lo que hace nos conducen a el no tiene ningún sentido - cuestiona el diablo aún sin creer que pudiera hacer Robert el culpable ya que no sentía nada en el.

\- A menos que tengas razón y alguien más este jugando con nosotros - dice Chloe comenzando a creer que pudiera ser un ser sobrenatural.

\- El único que juega con nosotros es mi padre - Alega el pelinegro mirando hacia el techo maldiciendo a su padre.

\- Y¿si es un ser sobrenatural como tú? el que está haciendo todo esto o algún demonio como la última vez - pregunta la detective decker preocupada recordando lo que había pasado con los demonios hace un tiempo.

\- Lo dudo detective pero yo me encargaré de averiguar si es algún demonio - asegura el rey del infierno quien no quiso decir nada al respecto de la petición que había hecho a Maze y Amenadiel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Chica final **

Solo falta un día para Halloween y Chloe Decker aún no tenía una idea clara de quien era el culpable de los asesinatos, solo que los asesinatos eran contra de actores de poco renombre, solo habían pasado un día desde que sucedió el ataque contra la hija del principal sospechoso que tenían cuando la detective recibió una llamada de otro cuerpo encontrado a las afueras del valle de San Fernando.

Ella observaba el cuerpo sin encontrar alguna pista, al igual que las escenas de los crímenes anteriores lo cual parecía sospechoso como si el responsable deseara ser descubierto en un juego macabro, frunció el ceño no importaba si era un ser sobrenatural o una persona común ella lo iba a detener.

\- No existen huellas ni nada que que nos ayude a saber quién es que hace esto - informa Ella López dando un suspiro incluso para ella esté caso era un enigma.

\- Lo que indica que los homicidios no se efectúan aquí sino que los arrojan en este sitio - menciona Chloe siendo observada por Lucifer, Ella y Dan quienes no entendían.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso Detective? - cuestiona el rey del infierno sin comprender cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- ¿Si Decker tienes una teoría? - pregunta la forsene curiosa por saber que pensaba su amiga.

\- Sino encontramos ninguna evidencia en los lugares donde los encontramos significa que el asesino los pone aquí como un mensaje y esa es la razón de la falta de evidencia - declara la detective decker lo que había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo.

\- Esto parece una película de terror nos falta una chica final - murmura Lucifer quien le parecía demasiado elaborado todo como para que una persona lo hiciera.

\- ¿Chica final? - cuestiona Chloe sin entender que significa lo que su compañero había dicho.

\- Se refiere a la última chica que se enfrenta al asesino en películas de terror en la mayoría de los casos son rudas con carácter y que no se rinden - responde su ex esposo explicándole lo que el término significaba.

Aquella frase quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Chloe, si el asesino estaba haciendo todo para llamar la atención, creando una escenario donde era imposible resolver el motivo de los asesinatos, también lo iba hacer para tener un enfrentamiento final, pero tenía una mala experiencia provocando dementes la última vez quedó grave después de ser envenenada.

Miro a su alrededor viendo los múltiples árboles y estaba segura que el autor de los homicidios estaba mirando, sabía que era de la clase de psicópata que le encantaba mirar a los policías consternados con su juego y quien mejor que ella quién podría defenderse para detenerlo y más aún teniendo como apoyo a Lucifer.

\- ¡Se que estás observando maldito enfermo yo soy tu chica final ven por mí! - grita Chloe sorprendiendola a todos por ello pero sobre todo a su exesposo.

\- ¿Que crees que haces Chloe? la última vez que provocaste a un loco término muy mal - Cuestiona Dan tomando su brazo preocupado por lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar.

\- Creo que está esta vez el detective inútil tiene razón - dice Lucifer también poniéndose en frente de la mujer para evitar algo más peligrosos - es demasiado arriesgado hacer esto

\- Tranquilos chicos si queremos atrapar al asesino debemos llevarlo donde podemos emboscarlo - asegura la detective de homicidios contando el plan que tenía.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas Chloe - menciona el detective Espinoza molesto viendo que Chloe no se iba a retractar de su decisión.

\- No Dan - vuelve asegurar la castaña para luego gritar en dirección al bosque donde quizás estuviera su asesino - ¡Soy tu chica final esto acabará en Halloween en el cementerio!

\- ¿Porque en el cementerio? - pregunta la forsene quien no entendía porque elegir un lugar particular.

\- Es un lugar amplio donde podremos verlo llegar antes que él nos vea - contesta Chloe Decker esperando que su plan diera resultado.

La detective de homicidios estaba segura que su plan iba a funcionar, aunque no así su exesposo quien consideraba demasiado arriesgado usarla a ella de carnada y ya en el pasado había salido lastimada por su imprudencia, pero era demasiado terca como para hacerla entrar en razón más con las cosas que ella creía que estaba en lo correcto.

Chloe regreso a su casa temprano su hija aún estaba en la escuela, cuando llego a su casa pudo notar que la puerta de entrada estaba forzada y alguien había entrado, saco su arma para entrar lentamente en busca del intruso pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa sino una aceptación a su propuesta "_ Mañana morirás en el cementerio detective decker la chica final " se leía en la pared con letras rojas_

El rey del infierno estaba en el Lux aquel día había sido de lo más agotador más que en mucho tiempo, tomo una botella de licor y se dirigió a su pino para tocar algo era su forma de relajarse, no alcanzo a tocar cuando recibió un mensaje al verlo se dio cuenta que era de su detective, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando leyó que necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente, bebió su vaso y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de la oficial Decker.

\- ¿Que sucede Detective? ¿Que era lo tan urg... - cuestiona Lucifer entrando dándose cuenta que era lo que sucedía -Aguitaste la rama demasiado otra vez.

\- Esto no es gracioso Lucifer ese loco sabe donde vivo - dice Chloe asustada no por ella sino por lo que le pudiera llevar a pasar a su hija.

\- Tu y la niña vayan a la casa de Linda - ordena el diablo cambiando a un semblante más serio las cosas se estaban complicando.

\- ¿Porque a casa de Linda? - cuestiona la detective decker sin entender porque refugiarse en la casa de la psicóloga envés de su penthause.

\- Amenadiel y Maze regresaran del infierno hoy, es el lugar más seguro no podrá con ambos, yo no podría - informa Lucifer quien aunque no quería admitirlo una parte de el creía en la posibilidad de que fuera un ser sobrenatural el culpable.

\- Está bien si piensas eso - acepta la castaña arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan temeriaria -¿crees que fui irresponsable lo que hice?

\- Tu respuesta está en las paredes detective, lo único que se que las protegeré de lo que sea que aceche en las sombras - asegura el ángel caído quien no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera a Chloe ni Trixie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Mañana el último capítulo del especial de Halloween**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sospechas diabólicas **

Luego de aquel incidente en la casa de Chloe, Lucifer debía convencer a su terapeuta de que la detective y su hija se quedarán a dormir por unos días en su casa mientras atrapaban al asesino, aunque desde su embarazo y posterior nacimiento de su sobrino la rubia estaba demasiado sobreprotectora con su hijo y seguramente no aceptaría si le decía la verdad pero el no podía mentir ni deseaba hacerlo.

Tampoco era una opción su casa lo supo desde el principio, cualquiera que entrara al Lux era capaz de llegar a su penthause y en más de una ocasión había tenido incidentes, lo hacía que no fuera una alternativa segura para ambas, intento ser lo más directo posible para que su amiga entendiera el predicamento que tenía, viendo la cara de horror que la rubia tenía mientras el contaba lo sucedido.

\- ¿Espera que es lo que quieres? - pregunta la doctora Linda mientras intentaba tranquilizarse tomando aire.

\- Necesito que Chloe y su cría se queden aquí por unos días, un loco psicópata asesino la busca - explica una vez más Lucifer resumiendo su petición de forma más simple.

\- ¿Y deseas que venga aquí?, dónde está Charlie - cuestiona la rubia pensando en el bienestar y seguridad de su pequeño hijo.

\- Pues tú tienes a su versión femenina viviendo en tu casa - bromea el ángel caído después de todo la demonio era una experta asesina y torturadora del infierno - hoy llegan Amenadiel y Maze así que no te preocupes

\- Bien solo no quiero que nada le pase a Charlie, la última vez salió perjudicado cuando los demonios lo secuestraron - comenta la terapeuta demostrando sus mayores temores.

\- Nadie saldrá lastimado Linda, yo me encargaré de esto, te doy mi palabra - asegura Lucifer de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes con Chloe.

\- Parece que Chloe ayuda a que madures, es diferente al Lucifer que conocí - dice sonriendo la doctora viendo el gran cambio que había tenido el que consideraba su mejor paciente.

Lucifer también creía eso desde que había conocido a la detective su actitud y sus motivaciones eran diferentes, diferente a lo que Eva quería solo al diablo que fue antes, no debía ser un santo con Chloe ni parecerse a su hermano Amenadiel, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual su padre la había puesto en la tierra para ayudarlo. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, no su padre lo único que quería era controlarlo sin la posibilidad de darle elección.

Chloe había regresado a la estación de policía no tenía nada que hacer en su casa después de lo sucedido y Lucifer le sugiero que estaría más segura en ese lugar rodeada de oficiales, hasta que convenciera a la terapeuta de que se quedarán en su casa, Dan estaba con ella luego de que le contara de aquel mensaje su preocupación había aumentado más pensando en la seguridad de su pequeña hija, pero no podía buscar culpables siendo que el hizo muy poco para detenerla de haber provocado a otro demente.

\- Según Ella la hora de muerte fue entre las y Robert no salió de la casa - informa el detective Espinoza sorprendiendo a su ex pareja con la última información.

\- ¿Y como sabes eso? - cuestiona curiosa la castaña de cómo sabía que Robert seguía en su casa.

\- Le pedí a unos amigos patrulleros que lo vigilarán y me dijeron que no se había movido de su casa - contesta Dan dando un suspiro sabiendo que eso no le iba a gustar nada la conocía bien.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso Dan? - Alega la detective decker moleste por haber tomado aquella decisión sin consultarla.

\- Porque me preocupo por ti y Trixie, Después de lo de Charlotte no deseo perder a nadie más - contesta desanimado Dan quien no quería perder nadie más en su vida.

\- Estaré bien y Trixie estará con Linda - dice Chloe Decker esperando que Lucifer tuviera éxito con Linda -Maze la protegerá

\- Entonces el asesino debe tener cuidado, una vez la vi derribar a dos tipo de dos metros a mano limpia - menciona el padre de Trixie recordando aquella ocasión y otras en las que la morena había demostrado su eficacia.

Luego de una hora el Rey del infierno llegó al cuartel de policía para contarle a la detective decker de parte de la terapeuta, que podrían ir de inmediato si era y Dan ayudaba a llevar algunas cosas que Trixie y Chloe necesitarían en el tiempo que se quedarán en la casa de Linda, intentaba hacerlo lo menos sospechoso posible para evitar que el asesino supiera de sus intenciones.

Luego de dejar las cosas en casa de la doctora Martin, Lucifer esperaba la llegada de su hermano y de su ahora amiga demonio, habían acordado aquella fecha para su regreso del infierno, el pelinegro estaba impaciente de saber si sus temores de el inminente llegada de demonios era fundada o no, ya que con ello el debía volver como gobernante dejando a Chloe para siempre.

\- ¿Bueno pudieron averiguar algo? - pregunta ansioso frotando sus manos esperando la respuesta.

\- Nada ningún demonio o humano a salido del infierno - afirma Maze con simpleza siendo directa con su respuesta.

\- Así que sea lo que sea que esté matando gente no viene el infierno solo es para asustar a la gente - menciona el ángel moreno mirando a su hermano sabiendo que aquello le iba encantar.

\- Perfecto ahora podemos descartar cosas eso le gustará a la detective - manifiesta el diablo sonriendo tomando un vaso de whisky en forma de celebración.

\- Maze volviste - dice la pequeña niña al ver a su amiga para luego ir corriendo para abrazarla.

\- Trixie, claro te lo dije que volvería antes de Halloween y pediríamos dulces - saluda la morena feliz correspondiendo el abrazo de la primera amiga que había hecho en la tierra.

\- Cría y ¿Tú no estabas con tu mamá? - cuestiona Lucifer al ver a la pequeña niña recordando que Chloe estaba con ella acomodándose en su habitación temporal.

\- No mi mamá salió recibió una llamada y se fue - contesta de forma inocente impactando al ángel caído con aquel comentario

\- Eso es imposible hace 5 minutos hablé con el detective inútil y no había nada más en el caso - Alega lucifer recordando la llamada con Dan para luego darse cuenta que era lo que había sucedido realmente - bastardo se la llevó


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Se suponía que este iba hacer mi primer fic y luego vendría el hijo del diablo pero al final subí este último fic antes por esa razón en este fic especial Chloe también resultó embarazada**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La irá del diablo**

Chloe estaba caminando por el cementerio, sabía que era una trampa pero no le importaba era el momento de terminar con aquellas muertes, había entendido aquel enigma, de quien era el que están detrás de todo, miro hacia todos lados aún no podía ver a nadie pero estaba segura que estaba siendo seguida desde lejos desde cuándo entró en el panteón. Se detuvo un momento esperando que quien la siguiera se revelará ante ella.

\- ¡Porque no te muestras de una vez Ashley! - grita Chloe una vez que se dio cuenta de la verdad de quien era el asesino.

\- Vaya no era mentira que eres una gran detective no esperaba que te dieras cuenta - dice una voz femenina que salía de entre las sombras de las tumbas.

\- Fue difícil pero como todo psicópata asesino no puedes dejar de ser el centro de atención - menciona la detective recordando un detalle que había visto en ella cuando la vio en el hospital.

\- Te equivocas necesitábamos que hubiera una sobreviviente para nuestra película - revela la chica rubia sonriendo descaradamente sorprendiendo a Chloe con aquella frase.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Todo esto fue para una película? - cuestiona la castaña sorprendida por el verdadero motivo de las muertes.

\- Claro mi padre siempre quiso ser un director de películas de terror pero es demasiado mediocre y un perdedor - comenta Ashley moviendo su cabeza al referirse a su padre.

\- Suena que odias a tu padre - señala la detective quien podía notar algún tipo de resentimiento de parte de la chica.

\- Todos odian a sus padres no quieren seguir sus pasos - responde la adolescente acercándose un poco hacia donde estaba la castaña - mi padre no quería seguir los pasos de mi abuelo pero yo sigo los de ambos

\- Estás enferma puedo ayudarte solo debes terminar con esto - asegura Chloe quien a pesar de ver estado psicológico de la chica aún creía que existía una mejor manera de terminar las cosas -Ashley aún puedes salverte

\- Salvarme dices, todo esto es una trampa donde morirás como la chica final, dando por terminado con tu muerte la película - afirma la hija de Robert mostrando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

La detective decker miraba con horror como aquella chica se veía dulce era en realidad una psicópata quien estaba realizando los sueños de su padre y abuelo, busco su arma con la mano para prepararse para detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguien por detrás le puso un pañuelo tapando su cara, tarde se dio cuenta que Ashley únicamente la había distraído contando su plan, poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento ya que aquel pañuelo tenía cloroformo.

Lucifer conducía a toda velocidad rumbo al cementerio, le había ordenado a Maze y Amenadiel que cuidarán de Trixie, no quería que nada malo le sucedería estaba seguro que la detective no se lo perdonaría, por un momento sintió el tarareo de su hermana Azrael y aquello no era una buena señal, una vez que llegó comenzó a caminar buscando a Chloe antes que fuera demasiado tarde, pero para su mala suerte la encontró herida y en el suelo.

\- Detective, detective ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta Lucifer preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su detective - ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

\- Ashley..ella..es el asesino, debes detenerla, no está bien - contesta la castaña colocando su mano donde estaba su herida.

\- Lo sabía mocosa infeliz usar mi nombre para un juego macabro, haré que pagué por todo - Alega molesto Lucifer mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos y su voz se vuelve más profundo.

\- Ella no está sola, lo prometiste, dijiste que no usarlas tu cara diabólica - dice la castaña con dificultad preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

\- Está es una última alternativa detective, ellos se lo han buscado, querían a un diablo aquí lo tienen - declara el rey del infierno molesto por lo que le habían hecho a su amada mientras su cara se quemaba.

\- Son solo niños Lucifer aún podemos salvarlos no los mates deben ir a un centro psiquiátrico - súplica la detective decker intentando calmar a su compañero.

\- Mira lo que te hicieron ellos, son los malvados y yo castigo a los que comenten actos tan bajos como este - menciona el dueño del lux con su rostro diabólico completo cerrando sus puños.

\- Al fin llega el siguiente invitado de esta noche - susurra Ashley acercándose donde estaba Lucifer pero con la oscuridad no era consciente.

\- No a llegado el diablo, que sucede te a comido la lengua el ratón, creí que era una fiesta -

Lucifer estaba realmente furioso, tanto así que su transformación diabólica fue completa, tal cual lo había hecho para frenar a los demonios, Chloe miro por un momento a la muchacha aunque fuera una psicópata se compadeció de ella al ver la cara de horror que tenía por tener al frente al mismísimo diablo, Lucifer sonrió diabólicamente al ver el efecto que tenía caminando lentamente para perseguir a la muchacha que salía corriendo.

Sabía cómo era aquella cacería y más en el cementerio que le daba un toque oscuro, siguió caminando hasta que vio que la hija de Robert se tropezaba, comenzó a reír de forma perversa para atemorizarla y más con la voz oscura que tenía en aquella forma, viendo como la chica se colocaba en posición fetal, pero antes de que Lucifer pudiera hacer algo sintió como alguien realizaba un corte en su espalda.

\- Veo que tu eres el segundo asesino o cómplice en esto, debes ser su novio - menciona Lucifer despreocupado mirando aquella chico sacando sus conclusiones.

\- ¿Que carajos eres tú? - pregunta sorprendido al ver aquel ser alado que tenía al frente.

\- El diablo pequeño bastardo, eh venido por sus pequeñas almas - responde con una leve sonrisa macabra en su rostro podando sus ojos rojos el.

\- No digas tonterías te sino quieres terminar como aquella mujer de atrás - menciona el cómplice de Ashley quien incrédulo de lo que veía simplemente amenazaba.

\- ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien lastimo a la detective? - Ahora era el quien preguntaba sintiendo como su sangre hervía de enojo.

\- Con este mismo machete opuso resistencia pero al final la chica final termino igual que los otros, no le queda mucho - contesta el muchacho mostrando el machete que estaba manchado de sangre.

Aunque Chloe estaba herida intentaba observar lo que estaba pasando arrastrándose para ver en dirección de donde se encontraba Lucifer, quien a pesar de que al estar cerca de ella no parecía que le afectará su vulnerabilidad, pero tampoco lo había visto nunca tan enfadado ni cuando se enfrentó a sus demonios, vio como esquivaba las cuchillas de aquel machete para luego tomar al joven del cuello para levantarlo y reír de forma perversa, no pudo seguir mirando más porque cayó inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Dan corría a toda velocidad dentro del hospital luego de enterarse de lo que le había sucedido a Chloe, estaba con Ella cuando escucho en los pasillos algunos oficiales que la detective decker había sido herida en el cementerio, solo esperaba que estaba vez no fuera nada grave, cuando llego a la sala de terapia intensiva vio a Lucifer quien tenía su camisa rasgada.

\- Supe lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo está ella? - pregunta Dan una vez que estaba frente de Lucifer preocupado por el estado de Chloe.

\- Aún no me lo dicen, solo que esta delicada - contesta el dueño del Lux recordando lo que los doctores le mencionaron - dijeron que pronto darán más noticias

\- ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió contigo? - cuestiona el detective Espinoza viendo como su ropa estaba estropeado pero no tenía ninguna herida.

\- Nada importante, esos dos pagar caro encontraron las cintas donde se muestran a ellos mismos cometiendo los asesinatos - menciona el ángel caído cambiando el tema no quería mentir no le gustaba.

\- Si pero me dijeron que quedaron en muy malas condiciones, sea lo que sea que les hiciste no se recuperarán nunca - dice el padre de Trixie en forma sería.

\- Se lo tenían merecido por todo lo que hicieron - manifiesta Lucifer pero antes que Dan pudiera decir algo más un doctor sale de la sala de urgencias.

\- Bueno señor Morningstar, su novia se encuentra bien dentro de su delicado estado - Declara el doctor mirando una hoja de papel que tenía.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verla? - pregunta Lucifer quien deseaba poder ver a su detective.

\- Aún no necesitamos seguir en observación, ya que queremos saber si peligra o no su embarazo - menciona el médico sorprendiendo ambos hombres con aquella revelación.


End file.
